Jukebox
The Jukebox is a feature in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. It can be unlocked after completing the game for the first time. In the Jukebox, Mario and Luigi are sleeping beside three stereos while the music is playing. List of Music The music played in the Jukebox are listed in order: #'Your Dream Adventure!' (played during the opening screen before the title screen) #'Travel Journal '(played during the File Select screen) #'Enjoy the Joy!' (played mainly during when something good happens or is happening) #'Panic Pit '(played during when something bad is currently happening) #'Comedic Curtains' (played during comedic scenes) #'Shocking!' (played when a surprising event has occurred) #'Nightmare Lullaby' (played mainly in the dream world when something bad is going to happen; also sometimes played before boss fights) #'Ancient Pi'illo Kingdom' (played when Prince Dreambert is telling the story of Pi'illo Kingdom's past) #'Bowser's Theme' (played whenever Bowser is present) #'Antasma's Theme' (played whenever Antasma is present) #'Stand and Fight, Luigi!' (played right before Luigi turns giant) #'Dreambeats' (played when Antasma uses a boom box to admit the Dreambeats causing Mario and the others to flee; also puts most people to sleep) #'Go with the Bros.' (usually played whenever a new Bros. Attack or Luiginary Attack is being described) #'Challenging Actions!' (played during mini-games such as Mole Hunt or Nommon's Game) #'The Nightmare Road' (played usually before boss fights) #'Peach's Castle Theme' (played at Princess Peach's Castle; a remix of the main castle theme from Super Mario 64) #'Zeeppelin Sightseeing Tour' (played during the sightseeing tour) #'Welcome to Pi'illo Blimport' (main theme of Pi'illo Blimport) #'Break at Pi'illo Castle' (main theme of Pi'illo Castle) #'Beneath Pi'illo Castle' (played while under Pi'illo Castle) #'Breezy Mushrise Park' (main theme of Mushrise Park) #'Dozing Sands Secret' (main theme of Dozing Sands) #'Shopping in Wakeport '(main theme of Wakeport) #'The Law of Pajamaja' (main theme of Mount Pajamaja's lava side) #'Lofty Mount Pajamaja' (main theme of Mount Pajamaja's ice side) #'Sunny Driftwood Shore' (main theme of Driftwood Shore) #'Mysteries of the Cave' (played while exploring into a cave) #'Sacred Somnom Woods' (main theme of Somnom Woods) #'Neo Bowser Castle' (main theme of Neo Bowser Castle) #'Neo Bowser Castle's Illusion '(played after getting further into Neo Bowser Castle) #'Rose Broquet' (played in the shop where Broque Madame is) #'Dreamy Castle Redezvous '(main theme of Dreamy Pi'illo Castle) #'Dreamy Mushrise Winds' (main theme of Dreamy Mushrise Park) #'Dream's Forbidden Depths' (main theme of Dream's Deep) #'Dreamy Sandstorm' (main theme of Dreamy Dozing Sands) #'Dreamy Wakeport Repose' (main theme of Dreamy Wakeport) #'Rules of Dreamy Mountain' (main theme of Dreamy Mount Pajamaja's lava side) #'Glorious Pajamaja Dreams' (main theme of Dreamy Mount Pajamja's ice side) #'Dreamy Driftwood Meeting' (main theme of Dreamy Driftwood Shore) #'Dreamy Somnom Labyrinth' (main theme of Dreamy Somnom Woods) #'Neo Bowser Sunrise' (main theme of Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle) #'Bowser's Dream' (played before confronting Dreamy Bowser in the dream world) #'Try, Try Again' (played during enemy fights in the real world) #'Victory in the Dream World' (played during enemy fights in the dream world) #'Never Let Up!' (played during boss fights) #'Size Up Your Enemy '(played during giant fights) #'The Final Antasma Battle' (played during both battles with Antasma) #'Adventure's End' (played during the final fight with Dreamy Bowser) #'Joyous Occasion' (played after defeating enemies or bosses) #'Pi'illo Vacation!' (played during the end credits; remix of most of the other songs put together) #'Memories of Pi'illo Island' (played on the very last screen after the credits) Category:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Features